Love Hurts
Love Hurts is a first season episode of House which first aired on DATE. Recap House is on edge because, as a condition set by Cameron before she returns to work, he has agreed to date her. He lashes out at a Korean patient (John Cho) who he mistakenly believes has spilled urine on him, which is actually apple juice. However, when he goes to apologize, he realizes the patient (Cho) is having a stroke. The team is unable to perform an MRI because the patient has a steel plate in his jaw. Foreman goes to take the patient's history, and meets up with a woman who claims to be the patient's guru. He also exhibits nominal aphasia. He has also been to a number of alternative medical practitioners. The team performs an angiogram, but can form no conclusion. Foreman suggests an infected valve, while Chase thinks it is an aneurysm. House goes with Foreman and prescribes blood thinners and antibiotics. When the team returns to the room they find the guru choking the patient, and Chase realizes that she is a dominatrix. The patient aparently enjoys being choked. House insists she be barred from the hospital. Chase reveals he had met the guru before and it is implied that he is interested in such practices. Cuddy finds out about Cameron's interest in House, and surprisingly expresses approval. Foreman, however, is opposed to the relationship and tries to talk House out of it. Wilson is more worried about House being hurt, and advises Cameron to go easy on him. The patient then starts to develop weakness on the right side, indicating mini-strokes. The blood thinners are discontinued. The team then plan surgery to repair the damage to his arteries caused by the strangulations. When the patient expresses a refusal to go through with the surgery, Chase tries to dominate him to consent, but fails. House calls back the guru to talk him into it, but the patient expresses definance and tosses her away before having another stroke and lapsing into a coma. House attempts to get a legal order to proceed with the surgery, but cannot, primarily due to the fact the patient has said he has no immediate family. Chase and Cameron are sent to the patient's home to see if the symptoms have an environmental cause. Instead they find the patient's parents are alive. House gets the parents to attend the hospital by telling them their son is dead. They have become estranged from him because of his strangulation fetish. However, House threatens them to get them to sign the consent by saying he will let their entire community know they let their son die. The date between House and Cameron does not go well. House lets Cameron know that he believes she is only dating him because she likes men who are impossible to fix. The surgery goes well, but finds no aneurysm or other cause for the strokes. House notes that Chase is eating new mints, which Chase says he got from the patient's apartment, where he has a whole case. House realizes that the patient is taking the mints to cover up bad breath caused by an infection in his previously broken jaw. The pus and infection in the jaw are causing the strokes. House has the jaw surgically repaired. He then confronts the patient and the guru to say the strangulation must stop. Clinic Patient A senior woman comes to the clinic complaining of vaginal pain that is exacerbated by urination. She complains that her husband, who is now trying Viagra, has been a little eager with her. House prescribes a hormone replacement to increase vaginal lubrication. However, after speaking to her husband(Peter Graves) House finds out that he is also feeling the pressure to perform. House prescribes blue pills that aren't Viagra. They both return later to complain the new pills weren't working. House makes them both confront the fact that they want less sex. House then finds out that they are having an affair and are still both married. They settle their differences and go on their way. Category:Episodes